Happy Holidays (2012 Edition)
by Shen's General
Summary: Season Greetings to all my friends on this awesome site!


**Happy Holidays (2012 Edition)**

**by Shen's General**

Hello there, writers of all characters on Fanfiction, it is that time of year again where we spread our Christmas cheers to everyone (and for those who are Jewish or African American, spread Hanukkah and Kwanzaa cheers to everyone). On August 14, I had finally became a member of Fanfiction, a site with stories I loved a lot, and five days later, I had started my first story, Between Brothers. Over the course of four months, I had written only three stories in that time, but as I look back on them, they had all became very successful.

Between Brothers had grown majorly in popularity and views as it became the biggest story in the Legend of the Guardians category (Not to brag, I swear). I found it hard to believe that my first story period had managed to become...well, so awesome.

Enter: Axel Everett was majorly a OC submission form to my friend aldovas, who was writing Family Guy: OC Universe, who I had offered the idea of an OC to. Axel evolved from an submitted OC to a fully integrated character in the fanfiction. Although no one had taken notice in him (yet), I believe he became a great character.

The Ballad of Auron, I must admit, wasn't my best work. When MyWayWriter had posted up a original character contest for his story, I thought I should compete. So, etched out in a day, I posted a somewhat lackluster story. The judges liked my character Auron, but the story in itself was rushed. So, before the November 30th deadline, I rewrote the story so that it was better, and the judges were really impressed. Now, Auron is set to appear in MyWayWriter's story 'Hear My Voice'.

These stories, Between Brothers more specifically, were all fun to write. But these stories wouldn't had been so hadn't it been for a certain group of writers who had all inspired me. Here I shall give my toast out to writers, sorted by categories I know them by:

**Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole:**

_Crazybird101 - _Crazybird101, I remember when I first met you in the reviews of TearfulFriend18's story Skies of Darkness. I also remember how I was slightly appalled by how OOC you made Kludd and Nyra in your reviews, but I got over it, in fact, you inspired me to make my own reviews colorful with my own gang of characters. Now that you are up writing, I hope that you and I will be able to do business in the future.

_TearfulFriend18 - _Your stories (who first served as communications between me and Crazybird101) had been a major inspiration to my own work of Between Brothers. You even gave me the idea of using Nix as a secondary antagonist. You were always a great author to count on for support, and I hope we can be of use to each other in the future. I also looked forward to the next chapter of Blazing Inferno.

_Bluecatcinema - _You, my friend, were the greatest asset to my work. I had always loved your Rio stories, and when I realize you written stuff for Legend of the Guardians, I had to go and take a look. Your LotG stories were so good that I had actually based my story Between Brothers off of your own series. I hope you continue to write more awesome fanfics in LotG, and I await your next installment, 'The Sins of the Father'.

_LydeaBlaze - _I got to say, you are the first Australian person I had ever talked to. You had been of great help to me in my stories. I greatly look forward to having Elanore in my later LotG stories.

_Vegeta12345 - _Although you hadn't written a story yet, I had first met you in the LotG section. You were always a great support for me, and each time I placed a new chapter, I always loved the pms you sent. Here to one of my greatest supporters!

**Kung Fu Panda:**

_Master Crane - _I admit at first we didn't start on the right foot, but you were one of the few that had convinced me to get an account and I will always be grateful for that. I loved your Forgotten Hope story, as it was the biggest to feature my favorite CranexMei Ling pairing as well as my favorite character of all time, Lord Shen. I loved helping you in your chapters and I can't wait for the next chapter!

_Charlie B. Barkin - _I know we hadn't talked much, but I had to thank you for convincing me to get an account as well. I will always loved the chats we had together, your somewhat profound hate of CranexViper and less profound ShenxViper pairings. I hope you get a story up soon.

_Simba593 - _The first time I met you, you started your songfic collection and now we had grown to become great friends. I loved your songfic interpretation of the song Hurt, If You Only Knew, Burn It Down, The Reason, and Hero. I also loved your ANFL series. I cannot wait for more songfics and stories in the future.

_jjhatter - _I loved your Vexing Crimson story for two reasons, 1, it was based off of gothicorca1895's stories of Shen, which I loved alot, 2, it featured my most favorite OC villain, Maddohatta. I believe he was an inspiration to my own OC villain, Skarmoris in a way. I look forward to using him in my future KFP fics, and to your next chapters of his story.

_Synchronized harmony - _I found it very funny that the day before I posted my first story, you posted your story, 'Return of Lord Shen'. At first I didn't thought much of it, but as you continued onwards, I fell in love with it. And when we talked for the first time, we really hit it off as friends. You are a hoot in our pms, and you are one of the greatest quote writers I had ever met. Your villain Aang was also a great character I loved. I look forward to our future chats and your future chapters.

**Family Guy:**

_aldovas - _You ought to be one of the most creative writers I had met. The way you portrayed your fics as a movie or tv show are awesome. I am extremely grateful to you for using my OC Axel Everett. I also loved my many chats on the forum and how awesome our ideas were. I cannot wait for the greatest episodes within the Family Guy: OC Universe and for my OC's own fic, The Expendables.

**Happy Feet:**

_MyWayWriter - _I loved some of your stories you had written out. In fact, you were the first one to introduce me to the SpyroxCynder concept. Your Happy Feet stories were also great as well. But I believed our friendship began when the OC contest began. I owe you one for the creation of Auron and owe you double for accepting him as an OC (even if it was a close one). I looked forward to your future stories and our future chats.

**Alpha and Omega:**

_HumphreyLovesKate _- You are also one of the three that had inspired me to get an account. I loved the stories you written, namely 'Garth's Story' and 'Kate's Story'. I cannot wait when you use that OC that I sent ya and I cannot wait for your next chapters.

Well I believe that is everyone. For all those who had reviewed, faved, and followed my stories, I also thank you all. THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR MAKING THESE LAST FEW MONTHS A BLAST! Now that 2013 is coming up, and the world shows no signs of ending, I believe I shall show you what I have planned in 2013:

Finishing _Between Brothers_, A Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole fic

Starting and writing_ Me and My Shadow_, A Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole fic

Starting and writing _Second Chances_, A Kung Fu Panda fic

Writing some oneshots/songfics for Legend of the Guardians and possibly Kung Fu Panda.

These are just plans I have in the future. There might be more.

Anyway, now that we near the end of this holiday fic, I had hired a special guest to sing for you:

Cartman: _O, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new-_

**CRASH!**

(Axel Everett comes in on a motorcycle)

Cartman: Dude, what the HECK!

Axel: Hey, you don't think I would let you have all the holiday cheers did you?

Cartman: Hey, Shen's General hired me first! Unlike you, I am ACTUALLY A CANON CHARACTER!

Axel: Actually, Cartman, he hired all of us!

Cartman: All of us?

(Enter Butters, Chef, Bender, Kludd, Rattlesnake Jake, Jimbo, Ned, Sherlock Holmes, Hawkeye, Kenny, Nyra, Shen, Peter, Brian, Blitz, and my OCs Harris, Fatal, and Auron)

Harris: What? Did you expect to hog the spotlight?

Fatal: I AM STRONG, I AM HANDSOME, I AM FATAL!

Auron: Geez, is that all he said?

Harris: As far to my knowledge.

Cartman: Aw Kludd!

Kludd: (Goes red-eye) WHAT?!

Cartman: AW CRUD! AW CRUD!

Kludd: Good.

Butters: Anyway, all of us would like you wished you a merry Christmas!

Bender: So go enjoy all those egg nogs! (Chugs down egg nog)

Kludd: Share a kiss under the mistletoes! (Pecks Nyra on the cheek, prompting a blush)

Chef: _And sing all those Christmas Carols! _(In a singing voice

Axel: And go on those last-minute hunts before the holidays!

(Everyone stares wide-eyed at him)

Axel: I mean gift-shopping!

Cartman: So...have a safe and happy holiday!

(A sandbag drops and kills Kenny)

Cartman: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!

Axel: YOU BASTARD!

Butters: Anyway...MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
